


A Corporate Christmas

by thebluesthour



Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [67]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Soft Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: Yeonjun meets Soobin at the company Christmas party, and when he takes him home, he realises he's exactly the type of person he needs in his life.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Yeonbin Oneshots For the Soul [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870156
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	A Corporate Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> Merry Christmas Eve and happy holidays! Sorry that I couldn't post 12 fics, doing one a day is just really hard for me haha. I hope you can understand! 
> 
> This is BY FAR my most sexual fic, so enjoy. I don't write smut, so don't get your hopes too high lol. There will probably be a part two, but I haven't decided yet, so be sure to let me know! 
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe and have a happy holiday!
> 
> ALSO: 
> 
> For those of you who read my most recent Taegyu fic, there WILL be a sequel and YES Beomgyu is going to have to suffer the cold shoulder from Taehyun for a little longer. I read all the comments, so I hear you guys I hear ya! 
> 
> Leave prompts [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)
> 
> Not edited.

Corporate Christmas parties should be banned, in Yeonjun’s opinion. The food was never that good, the presents were abysmal, and he hated eggnog so he couldn’t even take advantage of free alcohol.

But, being the son of the CEO meant that he was required to show up at all company holiday events. Yeonjun thought it was the stupidest thing ever, because he had zero plans to work for his father. He was going to be a dancer and get into Seoul’s top company. He had been preparing his whole life, and auditions were right around the corner.

Which is why it was _really_ inconvenient that he had to go mingle with gross, old businessmen for the entire evening. He could’ve been practicing.

He knew he couldn’t get out of it, and so he just glared at his reflection as he buttoned up his shirt and slipped his suit jacket on. He attached his cuff links—a gift from his father—and went to grab his freshly polished shoes. He had to uphold his image, since he was a “reflection of the company” to use his father’s words.

That being said, he did take a few liberties. He brushed eyeshadow over his lids and applied a bit of gloss to his lips. His hair styled off of his forehead, framing his face and casting dark shadows over his brows to give him a more intimidating look. He hoped it would deter people from coming to talk to him. He preferred to seek out those he was interested in.

Not that he thought he’d be able to pull anyone at a function as stale as this, but he held out some hope. It was the only silver lining.

Getting fucked by a rich businessman was on his bucket list, after all.

A car was waiting for him as he slipped his phone and wallet into his pockets and did a final check of his appearance. He looked sophisticated but sexy, and he almost winked at himself before leaving in a rush. Couldn’t be late.

He bowed to his father’s driver as he slid into the backseat, and he popped his headphones in before he was forced into conversation. He didn’t particularly care if he was being rude. These were his father’s employees, and for that fact, they didn’t deserve Yeonjun’s kindness.

He got halfway through one of his favourite albums before the car came to a stop in front of the familiar—and ugly—skyscraper that hosted the entirety of Yeonjun’s family empire. The one that he was expected to take over when he turned 25 but he was four years off and had flat-out refused any sort of invitation to begin his “training”. It upset his father, but he was a pacifist, and didn’t put up a fight.

Yeonjun had heard rumours that someone else was being groomed for the job, and instead of being upset he celebrated by going to a bar and getting wasted with his best friend. He wished the other person luck, they were going to need it.

He thanked the driver—he wasn’t a complete ass—and got out, buttoning his jacket. There was sometimes press outside the doors, but this was a private event, so all Yeonjun was met with was security. He bowed to them as he passed, and they opened the door for him. He walked swiftly through the large atrium, ignoring the nearly twenty Christmas trees scattered throughout.

The party was always held on the rooftop, which meant Yeonjun had to endure a nearly two-minute elevator ride up. As he stood in the metal contraption, he stared at his reflection. He looked good on the outside, but he wished he felt better on the inside. He wished things like this didn’t make him hate everything so much. Better yet, he wished he had someone he could bring with him.

It was only spouses or partners allowed as plus-ones, and seeing as Yeonjun hadn’t had a steady relationship since high school, he always came stag. He had once considered having Beomgyu pose as his boyfriend, but then his father would start asking questions and it would turn a whole thing so that was destined for failure.

He sighed, lowering his head. A few seconds later, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. The dancer was greeted at once with cheesy Christmas music, and a few caterers dressed in black and white bowed at him, carrying trays of food. Yeonjun walked onto the rooftop, scanning the scene in front of him quickly.

There was a large bar on the far side, which was a surprise. Usually, his father only provided eggnog. But, now that Yeonjun paid attention, he noticed that the party was a lot more upscale than past years. He looked closer at the food on the platters, and was shocked to see that it actually looked rather appetising.

Maybe he should withhold judgement until the night was over.

He waded slowly into the more crowded areas, and people immediately began recognising him. They bowed, said things like “Good evening, Yeonjun-ssi” and “Merry Christmas, Yeonjun-ssi”. Yeonjun smiled politely and bowed, but he didn’t say anything. He had nothing to say.

His father stood off to the side of one of the tables of food, Yeonjun’s mother with him, as well as a few of his top advisors. Yeonjun would have preferred to avoid speaking to his father, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with that. So, he steeled himself and walked over, putting on the fakest smile he could muster. Ironically, those were the smiles his father never questioned.

“Appa,” he said as soon as his father noticed him. He bowed at 90 degrees, and did the same for his mother. Both his parents gave him smiles and patted his shoulder. His mother pinched his cheek, which annoyed Yeonjun because he didn’t want his makeup to be messed up. “Yeonjun-ah,” his father said, voice booming. “So glad you could be here. You remember Park Jaehyun, right? His younger brother, Jimin, has just started work for us in our marketing department. You’d like him. Used to be a dancer, like you.”

Yeonjun smiled and nodded along like he was taught to, pretending the entire time. In actuality, he didn’t give two shits about the new marketing employee or the fact that he was a dancer. He just wanted to get over the formalities, grab a drink, and start finding someone worthy of taking back to his apartment.

Thankfully, he got his wish quickly, and as soon as he saw an opening to leave, he took it. When he approached the bar, people near him quickly moved out of the way, sending him nervous bows and interested glances.

He knew he was desirable. With his face and his body and his ability to flirt shamelessly, it made most people interested. But Yeonjun held himself to very high standards and therefore he held the people he slept with to very high standards too. They not only had to be Yeonjun’s type, but they had to be discreet, not too arrogant—basically, they couldn’t be like him. He wasn’t sure what his ideal type was, since he had yet to really figure it out. He wasn’t in the market for a relationship, just a quick hookup, and for that he didn’t need to look past the surface.

He ordered his gin and tonic and walked over to the edge of the rooftop. He liked looking out at the city from this height. He leaned against the cement wall and sipped his drink before looking out at everyone. It was very easy to distinguish the single people in a sea full of couples. They were either awkwardly standing alone, speaking to one another, or getting something to eat or drink.

None of them caught Yeonjun’s eye though, and he frowned a bit in disappointment. His dad needed to start hiring prettier people. But maybe Yeonjun was just being picky. He was feeling kind of on edge, like he wanted to act out and have someone put him in his place. But he wouldn’t let just anyone do that. He hated being sexually frustrated.

“Tangerine?”

The voice came from Yeonjun’s left, and when he turned his eyes fell down to the level he was used to, but he was shocked when he realised he had to lift his gaze _up_. The person who had moved to stand next to him without making a single noise was taller than Yeonjun, and that piqued his interest. He hadn’t met many people taller than him.

Beyond that, the boy looked to be around his age, had _stupid_ pretty eyes and an angelic face. He was smiling softly, and had the deepest dimples Yeonjun had ever seen. To simplify, the boy was absolutely _precious_ and all of Yeonjun’s plans to get fucked by a rich, old businessman flew right out the window. Or off the roof, since that’s where they were. No, Yeonjun had a new target in mind. The sweet soul who was holding out a tangerine.

Yeonjun’s gaze dropped to it, and he swore his mouth watered as he saw how tiny the fruit looked in the boy’s large hand.

“They’re the only thing I recognised, everything here is so fancy, you know?” the boy continued, and this time he giggled. Yeonjun’s eyes snapped up to catch the boy’s expression, and he felt all his nerve endings catch fire. This boy was _enrapturing._ His face crumpled adorably as he laughed, and Yeonjun broke a smile. He couldn’t help it.

He picked the tangerine up and held it in his hand as he stared at the boy in a mixture of awe and want. If he didn’t find a way to get this boy in his bed—and eventually in _him_ —he would quite literally never forgive himself.

“I’ve never seen you at one of these before,” he said, turning to lean his side against the wall. The boy smiled, popping a slice of tangerine into his mouth. Yeonjun’s eyes dropped to his lips, they weren’t as plump as his own, but they looked a lot softer. When the boy swallowed, Yeonjun had to look away. He couldn’t get turned on at a company Christmas party. The boy turned too, smiling softly. “It’s my first time. My eomma works in HR, and she brought me as her plus-one,” he explained.

Oh. Yeonjun supposed that made sense. He hadn’t considered a child being allowed as a plus-one, but it was clear this boy wasn’t a child. Yeonjun nodded, before smirking and leaning forward a bit. “And why aren’t you with your eomma?” he asked, tilting his head.

He was rewarded with the prettiest blush _ever_ , and it made his heart burst into butterflies and his body to get even warmer. He felt his entire face scrunch up as he smiled hard at the boy’s flustered expression. “You looked lonely,” the boy answered, voice smooth despite his face.

Yeonjun hummed, tilting his head in the opposite direction. He took a half-step closer, letting his eyes drop and shamelessly roam over the boy’s body. He was tall—that much was obvious—but his suit was tailored well and it highlighted his form well. He had long, long legs, a tiny waist, and what Yeonjun assumed was a well-toned chest.

He smirked again as he met the boy’s eyes, and he knew that he knew Yeonjun had just eye-fucked him. Yeonjun didn’t feel bad in the slightest. The boy deserved to be ogled. And, based on the dark crimson of his cheeks, he had a feeling it didn’t happen often. Which was a crime.

“So, you came over to entertain me?” He peeled the tangerine and popped a slice in his mouth. He did his best not to comment on how the boy’s eyes tracked his movements too. “You seem a little young to be able to get into a party like this by yourself,” he replied.

That made Yeonjun falter. He paused mid-chew as he realised that this boy had no idea who he was. And it’s not that he was famous or anything—not really—but everyone at the party always knew who he was. It was kind of an unspoken rule that everyone knew who the important people were. But this boy…he didn’t know who Yeonjun was.

Yeonjun hadn’t ever flirted with someone who didn’t already have some sort of idea about him. Which meant that this boy genuinely thought he looked lonely and took it upon himself to remedy the situation. It made something warm blossom in Yeonjun’s chest, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t really want to tell the boy who he was. So, he didn’t.

“My date ditched me,” he lied. The boy’s eyes widened, and Yeonjun chuckled. He was just too precious. “Your date is an idiot,” the boy said, a slightly rough edge to his voice that made Yeonjun’s body do things. It appeared that this boy was multi-faceted, and for the first time, Yeonjun _wanted_ to peek beyond the surface. But first he really, really wanted to take this boy home. He giggled, taking a drink of his gin and tonic. “His loss,” he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

The boy hummed a little, an empathetic smiling gracing his lips. “But my gain,” he whispered. Yeonjun smirked on the outside, but on the inside, he was dying. He needed this boy naked and on top of him _now._ “My name is Yeonjun,” he introduced himself. The boy smiled, bowing his head politely but not over the top. “Hello, Yeonjun-ssi. I’m Soobin,” he replied.

Soobin. It was the perfect name for him.

Yeonjun took another step closer, in awe at the fact that he had to tilt his back even more to maintain eye contact. They were close enough that Yeonjun could smell the cinnamon and vanilla wafting off the taller. It was heavenly, and if he was obvious with his inhale, he didn’t care.

“Can I take you home with me, Soobin-ssi?” he whispered. Soobin blushed harder than all the previous times, and he sputtered a little, covering his mouth. Yeonjun just found it ridiculously endearing, and he smiled appreciatively as he waited for a response. When the boy had gathered himself, he looked at Yeonjun, a little shyly. “Y-yeah, you can take me home with you,” he breathed.

Yeonjun’s lips split into a grin and he stood up straight, tossing back the rest of his drink. Soobin tossed the tangerine peels away in the trash bin a few feet away, before returning to Yeonjun. Yeonjun flashed him another smile, and fuck he wanted to kiss him. He wasn’t sure if he’d be able to survive the ride to his apartment.

He held out his hand, and when Soobin took it, Yeonjun almost whined at how the boy’s hand engulfed his. “How old are you?” he asked as he started walking them towards the exit. Thankfully, nobody stopped him along the way.

Soobin, who’s face hadn’t cooled at all, held Yeonjun’s hand tightly. “Twenty. That’s not…too young for you, is it?” And Yeonjun frowned at how worried Soobin actually sounded. How many people had ignored such a perfect human being? God, Yeonjun needed to stop crushing. This was just a hookup. No need to get attached.

He shook his head. “Nope. I’m twenty-one, so you can call me hyung,” he replied. He caught Soobin’s shy smile, before they got into the elevator, and the doors slid shut.

And fucking hell, Yeonjun wasn’t going to make it. Because as the two of them stood in the confined space, Yeonjun could smell Soobin’s cologne and his hand was still in his, and when they looked at each Yeonjun could _feel_ the chemistry. He could feel the lust and desire, and when he met Soobin’s eyes, they were black. He didn’t seem the type to express his arousal though, so Yeonjun knew he’d have to be the one calling the shots. He looked forward to it.

He found himself leaning in, before the elevator came to a stop, doors opening. How quickly the ride down was compared to the ride up.

They both pulled away—Soobin must have been leaning in, too—and Yeonjun walked them out to the waiting car. He went right up and opened the door to the backseat, but he felt Soobin hesitate a little. He turned, staring up at him. The boy was looking at the car in surprise. “You have a chauffeur?” he asked incredulously.

Yeonjun blinked, before deciding to just be honest and hope Soobin didn’t ask too many questions. “Uh, yeah,” he said, and then he got in. Soobin followed after, and after directing the driver to take them back to Yeonjun’s, Yeonjun lifted the partition and twisted to look at Soobin. He was looking around at the interior of the car, and the moonlight reflected off his face—and defined his jawline—so beautifully Yeonjun wanted to die. He had never seen someone so beautiful before.

He quite literally couldn’t help himself as he swung a leg over Soobin’s thighs and cupped his face in his hands. The boy’s eyes were wide before Yeonjun closed his own and kissed him.

He kissed him desperately, and the boy reciprocated beautifully. Those large hands gripped Yeonjun’s hips and pulled him closer, and Yeonjun didn’t care that the top of his head bumped the roof of the car as he swallowed down the kiss greedily. Soobin was a good kisser, pliant and letting Yeonjun lick into his mouth without abandon.

It was a messy kiss, but it set Yeonjun’s body on fire and he found himself rolling his hips as the kiss intensified. The friction pulled a moan out of him, and it made something deep rumble in Soobin’s chest. The sound went straight to Yeonjun’s dick and the driver needed to hurry up or Yeonjun was gonna spread his legs right in the backseat.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, has anyone told you that?” he panted breathlessly, breaking away from the kiss just for a moment. Soobin was panting too, hands still on Yeonjun’s hips, and he looked up at Yeonjun. His lips were swollen and pupils blown wide, he looked wrecked already and all from a kiss. Yeonjun was convinced, he was going to die at the hands of this angel sent to destroy him.

“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen in my life, hyung,” Soobin replied, voice hoarse, deeper than before. Yeonjun groaned, pulling the boy’s mouth back to meet his. He vaguely registered the car slowing down, most likely approaching Yeonjun’s building.

They made out until the car came to a stop, and then Yeonjun reluctantly climbed off of Soobin, wiping his mouth. It was no secret what they were doing, but he still thanked the driver when he got out. Soobin seemed a little unsteady on his feet, which made Yeonjun smile, and he pulled him inside as quickly as possible. He could tell Soobin wanted to look around at the lobby—Yeonjun lived in a nice building—but Yeonjun didn’t let him.

He made it up to his floor in record speed, and unlocked his door even faster. He quite literally yanked Soobin across the threshold and as soon as the door clicked shut, he was pulling him back in.

But the boy resisted, only letting Yeonjun press his body against him as he looked around the apartment. “You live _here?_ ” he asked in awe, still breathless as Yeonjun kissed his neck. Yeonjun felt a not-sexy feeling course through his veins at that comment, so he ignored it in favour of nipping at Soobin’s neck, locking his arms around his waist.

Soobin moaned, a beautiful sound, and stumbled with Yeonjun until they were in his bedroom. Yeonjun walked backwards until his knees hit his mattress, and he let himself fall, pulling Soobin with him. The younger expertly crawled on top of Yeonjun, hovering over and letting Yeonjun reattach their lips.

“Want—.” One kiss. “You—.” Another kiss. “To fuck me,” Yeonjun whispered against Soobin’s mouth. Soobin groaned again, hands sliding up Yeonjun’s sides deliciously. “Take your clothes off then, hyung.”

And his voice was so authoritative, maybe Yeonjun had underestimated him.

An hour or so later, Yeonjun sat propped up against the headboard of his bed as Soobin took a shower. He had debated joining him, but he was afraid he’d want to go for round _three_ and his poor body couldn’t handle that. So he scrolled through his phone as the sweat cooled on his skin, and smiled to himself.

He didn’t often take to ranking his hookups, but if he were to rank them, Soobin would be at the very top. He was perfect. He was attentive, always checked in with Yeonjun before doing something new, and Yeonjun had never felt worshipped before, but he did with Soobin. And he was so beautiful. He was toned and lithe and so, so gentle. He could be rough too, but it was his gentle caresses that were burned into Yeonjun’s skin.

As he sat down his phone, he stared out the window. It had started snowing lightly. He bit his lip as he realised he was going to have to say goodbye to Soobin. He never let his one-night-stand’s stay the night.

But for the first time…he didn’t want Soobin to leave. They had cuddled a little right after, but if Yeonjun was being honest, he wanted Soobin to cuddle him all night. He didn’t want Soobin to be just like all his other escapades.

He wasn’t sure what that meant, but he didn’t have to figure it out that night. So, he resolved to ask Soobin to stay when he finished showering. He got up, wincing a bit at the pain in his lower extremities, and dressed in some boxers and an oversized loose shirt. He hesitated, before getting out some night clothes for Soobin too.

By the time he had changed the sheets and was back in bed, the shower water shut off and Soobin walked out only a few moments later. He looked mouthwatering, and Yeonjun gulped. The hickeys on his neck were dark and obvious, but they looked so pretty against his skin. The younger gave Yeonjun a shy smile, before spotting the clothes on the bed. “Are those for me?” he asked.

Yeonjun nodded, biting his lip. “It’s snowing. You, uh…you should stay,” he said, suddenly flustered himself. This part he wasn’t used to. He didn’t know how to do this smoothly.

But Soobin only smiled softly, picking up the clothes. “I should stay?” he asked, staring at Yeonjun. He didn’t look hopeful or off-put, he just…looked beautiful. Yeonjun knew he probably looked desperate, but he didn’t care.

“I want you to stay.”

Soobin giggled, before nodding and changing quickly into the clothes. He deposited the damp towel in the hamper, before crawling back onto the bed. Yeonjun bit his lip again—it was going to fall off at this rate—and nearly preened when Soobin opened his arms. He moved right into his space, curling into his chest and cuddling close. He was a cuddler by nature, but he didn’t often let himself indulge in such things. All part of not forming an attachment.

But with Soobin, he found himself almost craving an attachment.

“How do you feel?” Soobin asked gently, long fingers carding through Yeonjun’s hair. Yeonjun stared out the window from where he rested against Soobin’s chest. “Like I won’t be able to walk for days,” he said, giggling. Soobin giggled too, and Yeonjun felt something touch the top of his head. With a jolt of butterflies, he realised it was Soobin’s lips. “I didn’t think you’d be a cuddler,” he said, conversationally.

Another thing that Yeonjun never did was talk after sex, but it appeared that Soobin was making him break all his rules. “It’s one of my favourite things to do,” he whispered. He sounded a little sad, weirdly, but Soobin only held him tighter.

Yeonjun knew he must have questions, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to answer them. It would shatter the illusion, and he enjoyed it too much to let it go just yet. Instead, he curled in closer and let his eyes close.

Soobin held him safe in his arms, he was warm and comfortable and everything that Yeonjun had been wanting for so long, even if he played off that he didn’t. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he only hoped that Soobin would still be there in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
